


A Poor Sort of Memory

by betweenthebliss



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Gen, three sentence ficathon, under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenthebliss/pseuds/betweenthebliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the three sentence ficathon, the prompt was 'Merlin, Before he got down to the Middle Ages, he was the crazy guy muttering to himself at the back of the bus.' also something i might expand on at a later date, if i ever actually admit i'm in the merlin fandom. *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Poor Sort of Memory

The twenty-fifth century had been rubbish, thought Merlin, but it was nothing compared to this; relegated to the last row of a crowded bus somewhere west of Cleveland, watching the architecture of 1985 pass him by. He looked seventy but felt seven hundred, and wanted nothing so badly as a hot bath and a soft bed-- but it was two hundred miles to his destination, and he knew those famous words that spoke of miles to go and promises to keep.

He knew what he was meant for, knew what promise waited for him at the end of this long line; he murmured the words softly to himself, _rex quondam rexque futurus_, over and over again until they lulled him into a light sleep.


End file.
